List of Champion Digimon (Part 3)
This is the third part of a list of Digimon species that are of the Champion (成熟期 Adult) level. For the other parts go to List of Champion Digimon (Part 1), List of Champion Digimon (Part 2) and List of Champion Digimon (Part 4). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Kabuterimon Kabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon, whose name and design are derived from the . He has a hard exoskeleton that gives him iron-like defense, and his jaws possess ant-like strength. Digimon Adventure Our War Game Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon in order to defeat Keramon, who then digivolves into Infermon, skipping the champion stage. The Digi-destined do not realize this until after several of their attacks cause no damage to Infermon. Kabuterimon then attempts to digivolve to MegaKabuterimon, but is attacked while digivolving and instead regresses to Tentomon. Digimon Adventure 02 The helmet of a separate Kabuterimon was used by the Digimon Emperor in the creation of Kimeramon. Digimon Frontier A Kabuterimon was seen among the Digimon who captured IceDevimon in Bokomon's story. Digimon World 2 Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Blue). Digimon World DS Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon, and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon. Attacks * Electro Shocker (Mega Blaster): Fires an electrical ball at enemies. * Beetle Horn Attack (Beetle Horn): Charges his horn with electricity, and attacks enemies with it. * Electric Storm: Charges his body and arms with electricity, then flies around with the electricity attacking nearby opponents. KaratsukiNumemon KaratsukiNumemon is a Crustacean Digimon, whose name and design are derived from . They are sometimes called ShellNumemon, since they are the shelled counterparts of Numemon. Digimon Frontier A colony of KaratsukiNumemon resided on KaratsukiNumemon Mountain. Grumblemon took the women and children of the colony as hostages for the mountain's Fractal Code, so the males enlisted the help of the DigiDestined, who were there looking for food, and Koji, who had fallen into the colony while attempting to rescue the hostages. Takuya later announced that they were Legendary Warriors, causing the KaratsukiNumemon to believe that the DigiDestined were in league with Grumblemon, who was also a Legendary Warrior. After the DigiDestined fell asleep, the KaratsukiNumemon tied them to hanging ropes, and voiced their accusations. However, Grumblemon made an appearance and Slide Evolved into Gigasmon. He then sent the DigiDestined flying, separating them in the process, before absorbing the mountain's Fractal Code and leaving the KaratsukiNumemon without a home. Some KaratsukiNumemon were later seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. One of them in particular was singled out but was unable to help Bokomon find the Toucanmon who had stolen the boys' D-Tectors. Attacks * Shell's Attack * Slamming Attack * Pouring Poop * Mighty Magic Kiwimon Kiwimon is an Ancient Bird Digimon. Its name and design are derived from the Kiwi. Kiwimon, like a kiwi, is wingless and flightles. The baby Kiwimon is called ChibiKiwimon. In the American dub, its sex was changed to male. Digimon Adventure A Kiwimon was a henchman of Puppetmon and was sent to prevent the other DigiDestined from finding T.K. at Puppetmon's mansion. She was destroyed by Birdramon, which greatly angered Matt, as Kiwimon could tell them where T.K. was. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Kiwimon were seen among the Digimon running from Kimeramon's rampage in their village. French DigiDestined Catherine's Floramon became a Kiwimon to help MetalGreymon and MagnaAngemon fight the Mamemon Brothers (Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamemon) and Giromon. A Kiwimon was seen among the world's DigiDestined Digimon during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Kiwimon was seen among the frozen Digimon victims of IceDevimon. When Suzie appeared in the Digital World looking for Terriermon, she encountered a Kiwimon, that shredded her coat, attacked her, and then ran off, laughing. Digimon Frontier Two Kiwimon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village. More were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Savers Some injured Kiwimon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. Digimon World 2 Kiwimon digivolves from Floramon, and can digivolve to Deramon. Digimon World DS Kiwimon digivolves from Penguinmon, and can digivolve to Deramon. A Kiwimon, along with two Penguinmon, appear as minions of Deramon that you must fight in Mangrove Woods. Attacks * Pummel Peck (Little Pecker): Shoots an Ancient Bird Digimon called ChibiKiwimon, out at an opponent. * High Jumping Kick: Jumps over an enemy. * Nose Mattock: Pecks the enemy. KnightChessmon KnightChessmon is the digivolved form of PawnChessmon, and is based off the knight chesspiece. Either PawnChessmon Black or PawnChessmon White will have this same Champion form in the corresponding colors. Both colors have the same attacks. KnightChessmon can jump like normal horses and confuse the enemy's troops. Digimon Savers Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Both KnightChessmon digivolve from their respective PawnChessmon, and can digivolve into RookChessmon(Black) and BishopChessmon (white). Attacks * Knight Lancer: Points the dart ahead and rushes. * Big Dart: Throws the dart at the enemy. * Gallop Hall/Hole: Jumps up high and tramples the opponent. Kokatorimon Kokatorimon is a Bird Digimon that looks like a chicken and is based on the mythical cockatrice. Thus his Japanese name is Cockatrimon. He has a recolored counterpart named Akatorimon. Digimon Adventure Kokatorimon was one of Etemon's underlings. He had numerous Numemon for henchmen, that he used to run his desert cruise ship. When the DigiDestined came onto his ship, he made an effort to capture them and steal their tags and crests. He turned Agumon, Gomamon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Tokomon into stone in the process, but he was taken out by Birdramon and Togemon, turning them back to normal. Kokatorimon attempted to ram the kids with his ship, but he drove it into a gigantic cactus that flipped it into the air, causing it to be destroyed - and him along with it. Another Kokatorimon was a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. Digimon Frontier Some Kokatorimon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Savers A Kokatorimon larger than normal attacked a burger stand in the Real World, making him first opponent Marcus Damon and Agumon went up against as partners. Agumon digivolved into GeoGreymon to fight him. GeoGreymon defeated him and DATS sent his Digi-Egg back to the Digital World. V-Tamer A Kokatorimon, along with a Kuwagamon and a Cherrymon, worked for Neo Saiba and battled Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru for the V-Tag of Sky. Kokatorimon partially turned Gabo into stone and then he and Kuwagamon DNA Digivolved to Megadramon. Digimon World 2 Kokatorimon digivolves from Floramon, and can digivolve into Deramon or Piximon. Digimon World 4 Kokatorimon is seen on the outside and inside of Apocalymon's base and inside MaloMyotismon's base. Digimon World DS Kokatorimon digivolves from Penguinmon. Kokatorimon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Attacks * Stun Flame Shot/Frozen Fire Shot (Petrifier): Turns opponents into stone. * Feather Sword (Feather Cutter): Uses his feathers as blades. Variations / Subspecies * Akatorimon Kougamon Kougamon is a Mutant Digimon that looks like Ninjamon, except that he wears purple clothing and fights in the ninja Koga-style. In Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk he is known as Kogamon. Attacks * Koga-Style Offshoot (コウガ流影分身) * Scattler Diamond (撒菱/まきびし) Variations / Subspecies * Ninjamon Kuwagamon Kuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon modeled after a stag beetle. He is the rival of Kabuterimon. Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined first encountered a Kuwagamon on their first day in the Digital World. Their Digimon Digivolved from their In-Training forms to their Rookie forms to fight him. When he broke the cliff ledge, they fell into the river, landing on Gomamon's Marching Fishes attack and the ground that Kuwagamon was on broke and fell into the river. What became of that one is unknown. Another Kuwagamon was seen on the Continent of Server when he emerged from the desert sands and attacked Tai and Agumon until he was brought down by Piximon's attack, presumably destroying him. After the defeat of VenomMyotismon, a Kuwagamon appears in the Real World and destroys an airplane. Kabuterimon attacks it, but his Electro Shocker passes it. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Kuwagamon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spirals and joined the DarkTyrannomon in attacking a group of Tuskmon. One attacked Cody and Izzy and Digmon fought that one. A Kuwagamon was seen in the forest where BlackWarGreymon passed by, cowering in a tree. Another one crashed Matt's concert. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Kuwagamon was seen in New York. During that event, a Russian DigiDestined named Yuri had a Kuwagamon for a partner. Multiple Kuwagamon (one of which being Yuri's) were seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. V-Tamer Taichi and Zeromaru fought a Kuwagamon trained by Leo. It was too fast for Zeromaru until that led to its downfall. Another one was among the fallen Digimon killed by Neo Saiba and one worked for him where he and Kokatorimon DNA Digivolved to Megadramon when fighting for the V-Tag of Sky. Another Kuwagamon loyal to Lord Holy Angemon was destroyed by an Airdramon during the invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle. Digimon Next A Kuwagamon appeared in the Real World and is the first opponent that Tsurugi Tatsuno's Greymon had face when it appeared in the Real World also. Digimon World 2 Kuwagamon digivolves from Kunemon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. Digimon World DS Kuwagamon digivolves from Tentomon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. Kuwagamon also appears in Steamy Jungle. Attacks * Scissors Claw (Scissor Arms): Uses the sharp edges of his mandibles to cut through any material. * Power Guillotine: Slices enemies with his pincers. Variations / Subspecies * Kuwagamon X Kyubimon A bewitching beast-type Digimon that is said to digivolve from a Renamon who gained a lot of experience. Kyubimon is a yellow nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips. She has been worshiped as a messenger who appeared long ago in peaceful times. She doesn't have much attack power, but she possesses a huge spiritual power, and her pride is her many abilities. She is called Kyuubimon in Japanese. "Kyuubi" means nine-tailed, comes from "Kyuubi no Kitsune", the mythical nine-tailed fox. Kyubimon and her Ultimate form Taomon are normally data-attribute and yellow in colour. But some rare ones are vaccine-attribute, silver in colour and of the Virus Busters family. Digimon Tamers Digimon World DS Kyubimon digivovles from Renamon and can further digivolve into Taomon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Kyubimon digivovles from Renamon and can further digivolve into Taomon. Attacks * Fox Tail Inferno (鬼火玉 Will-o'-the-wisp Ball): The blue flames on Kyubimon's tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which Kyubimon launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them. * Dragon Wheel (狐炎龍 Fox Flame Dragon): Kyubimon starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, Kyubimon summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body to destroy her enemies. Variations / Subspecies * Youkomon / Kyubimon (Silver/Vaccine) Lekismon Lekismon is a Beast Man Digimon with great jumping power and high speed. She is the Champion form of Lunamon. Attacks * Moon Night Bomb: Throws against the enemy with a water bubble created by her 'Moon Gloves'. It can cause the enemy to fall asleep. * Tear Arrow: Shoots the enemy with a pretty ice arrow from the stickup on her back. * Moon Night Kick: Jumps up high and comes down quickly to give a strong kick. Leomon Leomon is courageous, noble and a firm believer that every living being has their own destiny to live out, Leomon is a master of the secret styles of martial arts. From his fist, he can summon a powerful flaming projectile known as the Fist of the Beast King. Leomon's name comes from the word "Leo", which is latin for "lion". Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Leomon was among the Digimon shown during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Digital Monster X-Evolution Leomon was a Digimon who fought Dorumon in the 'old' Digital World, but relented, explaining that the X-Antibody wouldn't save him even if he gained it. Leomon requested Dorumon to live in his place, in the 'new' Digital World Yggdrasil had created for the Digimon's future. Then he died, saying how sorry he was for Dorumon to be alone. V-Tamer Digimon World When you bring Leomon his ancestors' tablet, he will join the city. Digimon World 2 Leomon is one of the first Digimon the player encounters, as he is present in the first mission of the game. You can also capture and train a Leomon. Leomon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can further digivolve to Panjyamon (IceLeomon). Digimon World 3 Leomon works at the local gym near Asuka City. Digimon World 4 Chief Leomon is kidnapped before the start of the game, and the players are assigned to rescue him as their first mission. Digimon Digital Card Battle A Leomon card is available in the game. A real Leomon resides on Desert Island, and judging by his white eyes and initially evil personality, is under someone's control, possibly the Devimon that also resides on Desert Island. Digimon World DS Leomon digivolves from Kumamon, and can digivolve to Monzaemon. Leomon also appears at Ancient Canyon. There is a Leomon running an arena in Digicentral. Attacks * Fist of the Beast King (獣王拳 Beast-King Fist): He shoots fire from his fist that is shaped like a lion's head. * Beast Sword (獅子王丸 Lion-King Sword): He uses the sword that he carried on the back of his waist. Variations/Subspecies * Leomon X Liomon Liomon is an Exalted Beast Digimon with a presence much like a king's, he is the Champion form of Leormon. His species are lesser in number than the Leormon species, he has become an "illusion". His name comes from the English word lion, and is pronounced as "Lie-oh-mon". Not to be confused with Leomon, another lion-based Digimon with a more humanoid form. Liomon likes to catch prey that is stronger than himself, fighting even Mega Level Digimon. Attacks * Critical Strike: He bites at the weak spot of his enemy. * Thunder of the Kings (Thunder of King): He charges the electricity on his mane for an attack. MasterVeedramon MasterVeedramon is a Phantom Dragon Digimon. He is the DNA-Digivolved form of RedVeedramon and GoldVeedramon. He looks just like Veedramon. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers In order to unlock the MasterVeedramon evolution line you must jogress a GoldVeedramon with a RedVeedramon, both of which are gift from Gennai. Attacks * V-Breath Arrow Variations / Subspecies * Veedramon / Veedramon (Black) / RedVeedramon / GoldVeedramon Mekanorimon Mekanorimon is a Machine Digimon. Mekanorimon is the romanization of MechaNorimon, which comes from mecha and "nori'''mono", the Japanese word for transport. They are known to be little more than a sort of tank, always piloted by something. This has been confirmed by the fact that Gennai threw a Bakemon out of the one he hijacked. They might not always be piloted in the games/manga. Digimon Adventure When shown the history of the Digital World by an entity possessing Kari, some Mekanorimon and Guardromon were seen invading a building where the 8 DigiDestined's Digi-Eggs were being kept. A younger Gennai hijacked a Mekanorimon and took the eggs to safety. Some were in Machinedramon's city working for him. When chasing Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon, one collided its attack with a Tankmon's, destroying both of them. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Mekanorimon worked for the Digimon Emperor. 2 were lost in the Dark Whirlpool. The Digimon Emperor rode one out and encountered the remains of Devimon. V-Tamer A Mekanorimon was a resident of the Metal Factory and was quickly disposed of by Zeromaru prior to Taichi's first encounter with Neo Saiba. '''Attacks * Twin Beam (Twinkle Beam): Shoots a beam from the red circle on its chest * 4-Disk Break (Gyro Break) Meramon Meramon is a Flame Digimon that is made of fire and can perform fire attacks. His name comes from "meramera", a Japanese word to describe the fierceness of fire. Meramon was born from the defense wall "Firewall" for the purpose of protecting the internet from Digimon who enter it illegally. He is rarely violent as the flames that engulf his body, and generally it seems to scorch him. It is very hard to control him and even if you do, you will never know when he might turn against you. Meramon's body is capable of burning anything that touches it. Meramon can survive in lava. Digimon Adventure The first Meramon seen resided in Mount Mihirashi, a mountain where the water for the Yokomon Village came from. He was the first victim of the Black Gear. When he rampaged the Yokomon Village, the water dried up before his arrival. He was freed from its control by Birdramon and returned to the mountain. A different Meramon was a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. The same Meramon from before later returned during the final battle against the Dark Masters. Another Meramon was briefly seen on the TV when Tai came back to the real world after defeating Etemon. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Meramon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a fire pit location where a Control Spire was. They gave the DigiDestined a difficult time since attacks from Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon, and Pegasusmon couldn't damage them. When the Digimon Emperor and his flock of Airdramon arrived with Greymon under his control, he wanted it to Digivolve to MetalGreymon. Instead it Digivolved to SkullGreymon and took out the Meramon, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon and the Control Spire. Another Meramon was a partner to a DigiDestined named Mina from India. That same Meramon was among the many Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Meramon was the first Digimon that the Tamers encountered upon their arrival in the Digital World. It attacked them, thinking that they were enemies until Leomon attacked him and Meramon apologised. He told the Tamers how he wished he could go to the Real World. Later that night, a group of Jagamon stampeded and the Tamers barely escaped but Meramon was not lucky as the Jagamon trampled him and he was destroyed. In the morning, the Tamers made a marker to remember him by and the Jagamon that settled to sleep nearby had some explaining to do. Digimon Data Squad After Gaogamon defeated most of the DemiMeramon, the three remaining ones combined together to form a large Meramon. He was defeated by GeoGreymon and returned to the Digital World as a Digi-Egg. V-Tamer A Meramon worked alongside of a Greymon and two Centarumon in Hospitown. They helped to fight Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown and caused Tuskmon to crash. Digimon Next A Meramon was responsible for burning the grasslands where Sunflowmon's group used to live. He appeared at the Oasis to destroy it and his fires trapped Sunflowmon's group and Tsurugi Tatsuno's group in the water. He has DemiMeramon as his underlings. Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon and his attacks had no effect on Meramon. Gaomon Digivolves into Gaogamon and knocks it into a fountain of water where a Black Digi-Core is discovered. When removed from Meramon by GeoGreymon, Meramon returned to normal. It was revealed that Barbamon placed the Black Digi-Core in Meramon to control him. Digimon Virtual Pet Meramon's first appearance was in the Digimon virtual pet games. He was a member of the Agumon family, and was the third-strongest Champion-level Digimon obtainable in the original Digimon digivolution tree. Digimon World Meramon is harnessing the power in Lava Cave. If you fight against him and win, he will join your town as a chef. Attacks * Fireball (Burning Fist): Throws very hot and very dangerous fireballs at opponents. * Roaring Fire (ぐれんの炎 Crimson Flame): Emits fire from his fists. * Magma Blast (Magma Bomb): Emits magma rocks which rain upon his opponents. * Fire Blast (Fire Wave): Meramon inflames himself and charges at the opponent recklessly. Variations / Subspecies * BlueMeramon Mikemon Mikemon is a calico-colored version of Gatomon without a Power Ring. Its name comes from "mike'''neko", the Japanese word for tortoiseshell cat. '''Attacks * Cat Claw (Neko Claw) * Meatball Punch (肉球パンチ) Variations / Subspecies * Gatomon / BlackGatomon / Gatomon (Rookie) Minotarumon See: 'Minotarumon'' Mojyamon Mojyamon is a Rare Animal Digimon modeled after the Yeti that can mostly be seen in the cold climates of the Digital World (and in some cases, outside of cold climates). He is also known as '''Mojamon, which comes from "mojamoja", the Japanese word for shaggy. He has a counterpart in J-Mojyamon. Some Mojyamon can be big or small. Digimon Adventure In the Freezland area of File Island, a Mojyamon was a victim of Devimon's Black Gear. Frigimon helped Greymon and Garurumon destroy the Black Gear, reverting it back to its normal size, which is no bigger than an Agumon. A Mojyamon was seen as a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. Digimon Adventure 02 A Mojyamon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings and helped Snimon and Drimogemon attack the DigiDestined. He was freed from the Dark Rings by Flamedramon. Later on, a band of four Mojyamon were seen being attacked by Arukenimon and Mummymon in the cold region of the Digital World. When Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a Mojyamon was seen rampaging in Hong Kong and was taken down by the 3 Poi Brothers and their Octomon. Kari, Izzy, Angewomon and MegaKabuterimon appeared just when the Octomon were about to finish Mojyamon off. A Mojyamon was among the many Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier Some Mojyamon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village, the Autumn Leaf Fair, and the Great Trailmon Race. A silhouette of a Mojyamon was seen outside the eating tent at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Savers 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Mercurimon, a Mojyamon was among the victims of the humans who were deleting Digimon (later revealed to have been Akihiro Kurata's group). Digimon World 2 Mojyamon digivolves from SnowAgumon, and can digivolve further into Monzaemon. Digimon Racing They are obstacles who can freeze you momentarily in the track Snocap Mountain. Attacks * Icicle Shot (Icicle Rod) * Bone Boomerang/Boomerang Bone (骨骨ブーメラン Bone Bone Boomerang): Throws his bone weapon like a boomerang. * Dancing Punch * Ice Cloud * Crushing Bone Variations / Subspecies * J-Mojyamon Monochromon Monochromon is an Ankylosaurian Digimon that resembles a monoclonius. His horn is his pride. This horned dinosaur gores his enemies with the rushing power of his charge. When his horn grows, it reaches the size of the extent which is close to half of his length. His horn and the substance which covers his body are hard like diamond and cannot be pentrated. It is placid and herbivorous, but it is upset, it draws out the power of his fearful strike. Digimon Adventure In the third episode the DigiDestined saw two Monochromon that surrounded them and the two Monochromon fought until they fell into the ocean. Another Monochromon pulled Etemon's transport while a bunch of them were seen outside of Datamon's Pyramid who got sucked into the vortex of Etemon's Dark Network with the Tyrannomon and Gazimon thanks to Datamon shooting his attack into it. Digimon Adventure 02 A Monochromon was the first Digimon encountered that was under the control of one of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings. He attacked the DigiDestined when they found the Digi-Egg of Courage and chased after them when they fled. He then engaged Flamedramon in a fight and was freed from the Dark Ring by his "Fire Rockets". Later on, Mexican DigiDestined Rosa's Gotsumon digivolved to Monochromon to fight Dokugumon and Minotarumon. Digimon Tamers A Monochromon was destroyed by Gorillamon in Henry's computer game. Digimon Savers 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Mercurimon, a Monochromon was among the victims of the humans who were deleting Digimon (later revealed to be Akihiro Kurata's group). Digimon X-Evolution A herd of Monochromon were seen running from Omnimon and other Monochromon were seen as a part of Silphymon's rebel group. Digimon World Monochromon allows you to work in his shop. If you make enough money, he will say it was a test, and join your town. Digimon World 2 Monochromon digivolves from Elecmon and can further digivolve to Vermilimon. Attacks * Volcanic Strike (Volcano Strike): Shoots large fire balls from his mouth at his enemies. * Slamming Attack Variations / Subspecies * Vermilimon * Monochromon X MoriShellmon MoriShellmon is a Mollusk Digimon that looks like Shellmon except he is black with green spots and a blue shell. The "Mori" in his name means "forest" in Japanese. This means that MoriShellmon lives in the forest while his counterpart Shellmon lives near the ocean. Digimon World 2 MoriShellmon digivolves from Crabmon and can further digivolve into Scorpiomon. Attacks * Shell Pile (Pile Shell): Withdraws into his shell and spins quickly to tackles his enemy. * Mind Fog: Releases fog that gives damage to his opponent's mind. * Invisible Tackle (Camoufla Tackle): Camouflages as part of the forest and tackles his enemy. * Nature Hit Ray (Return to Nature) Variations / Subspecies * Shellmon Musyamon Musyamon is an expert swordsman resembling a samurai. The "Musha" in his name means people who play martial arts. Musyamon wields the "White Bird Sword" (白鳥丸 Shiratorimaru, a backsword). Some say that he can change his shape. He was born from a video game and has a long battle history. Digimon Adventure 02 When BlackWarGreymon appeared in Kyoto where Yolei was, one of the followers was a Musyamon that fought Shurimon until he was sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers A Musyamon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. Another plotted revenge on the Real World when Mitsuo Yamaki ruined his first attempt to appear in the Real World with Yuggoth and he managed to destroy the program the 2nd time. When he finally appeared, he terrorized the streets and fought Takato and Guilmon before being destroyed/loaded by Gargomon. Attacks * Shogun Sword (斬り捨て御免): Flames surround the blade of the sword and then take the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on enemies. * Ninja Blade (白鳥丸 White Bird Sword): Blue flames gather all over the sword's blade and then Musyamon slashes the enemy with his now flaming sword. Nanimon Nanimon is an Invader Digimon that is good at boxing. He is from another dimension. The reason why he invaded the Digital World is unknown. In the dimension, he was given the nickname "Oyaji", and was kept as a digital pet. He used to have a tyrannical nature but he evolved into a more softer nature due to his love of drink after his invasion (still unidentified as to how he invaded and why he was invading) was a success. He soon adjusted to the survival of the fittest within the Digital World, and soon turned out to be a tough fighter, even if his abilities are unknown. He is loosely based off a Tamagotchi character named Oyajitchi. His name is a play in the Japanese question "nani?" meaning "what?", in allusion to his random, unexplainable behavior, as well as odd physique. In his video game roles, he's been a hard to find character that's always changing location. Digimon Adventure DemiDevimon hired a Nanimon to train a Sukamon, Chuumon, some Numemon and some Vegiemon for Myotismon's army. Agumon and Palmon went undercover as PunkAgumon and ReggaePalmon to find a way for the DigiDestined to get into Myotismon's castle. The trainees were aware that Nanimon's head becomes full of bubbles when he drinks pop (in the Japanese version, it was alcohol) so a Numemon sneaked into a tower without him noticing and sent the bottles of pop out the window by parachute. When 5 of the DigiDestined's Digimon Digivolved to their Champion Forms, he and his students were scared off before Gatomon summoned the Devidramon to battle them. Digimon Frontier Some Nanimon were seen in the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon World Nanimon is a drifter playing hide and seek, he appears in six different locations after the player has completed the certain task in the area. He shows up in Factorial Town, Ancient Dino Region, Drill Tunnel, Great Canyon, Toy Town and Ogremon's Fortress. Once he is found all six times he leaves behind a keychain (that allows you to hold 30 different items) and is never seen again. However, he does count as a prosperity piont and a Nanimon may appear in one of the battle tournaments. Digimon World 2 Nanimon digivolve from Gazimon and can digivolve further into Tekkamon. Nanimon is also used by the Blood Knight Commander Damien of Disk Domain. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Nanimon first appears at Junk City after you have beaten 'A' or 'Analogman'. He will then appear randomly from city to city after you have beaten him. Defeat him 10 times to obtain a Grand Sevens card and a Nanimon card. He is also the holder of a secret Digi-part. Attacks * Power Drive * Poo Throw (Party Time) * Exploding Punch (OYAJIパンチ Old Man Punch '') * '''Dark Spell' (Dead Word) Variations / Subspecies * BomberNanimon Ninjamon Ninjamon is a Mutant Digimon who uses the Iga-style ninja skills. His Japanese name is Igamon. He wanders the Digital World learning new information. It performs covert operations, hiding in the trees or underwater where he is difficult to see. Ningamon do covert operations in the Digital World for Digimon Kings as hired assains. They rarely roam around the Digital World without a mission, task, or quest. Ninjamon specialize in spying and moving around unnoticed. Ninjamon's arsenal includes a ninja sword, shurikens, kunai, and smokescreen bombs. He is also a master of ninja skills: camouflage, stealth and bushin (creating duplicates of himself). Digimon Adventure 02 A Ninjamon was a victim of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a town filled with Floramon and Mushroomon. He fought Shurimon until Yolei recalled him to retreat to ShogunGekomon's hideaway. While everyone slept, Ninjamon sneaked a Dark Spiral on ShogunGekomon and he went on a rampage. While the others battled ShogunGekomon, Floramon and Mushroomon, Shurimon engaged Ninjamon in a fight even when the Control Spire was destroyed and Ninjamon was freed to see who was better ninja master. Shurimon took him down and Ninjamon retreated vowing to fight him again...However, this never happened. Digimon Frontier A Ninjamon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Savers Ikuto Noguchi and Falcomon appeared at the Holy Capital with a bunch of Ninjamon. The Ninjamon together dismantled a Gizmon XT. One was spying on Akihiro Kurata. When it came to the Gizmon invasion, the Ninjamon were in the water and took down two of them. Some were destroyed when the Gizmon XT self-destructed, others were killed by the Gizmon. When ElDoradimon was destroyed in the Real World, what happened to the surviving Ninjamon after that remains a mystery. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Ninjamon appears as a boss after Blossomon takes a certain amount of damage causing it to de-digivolve into him, after taking more damage it de-digivolves into Floramon. Digimon World Ninjamon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve further into Mamemon. Digimon World 2 Ninjamon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve further into Mamemon. Attacks * Ninja Knife Throwing (イガ流手裏剣投げ Iga-style Shuriken Throw): Throws several giant shurikens with boomerang-like effect that explodes when hitting the enemy. * Iga-style Sword Draw (イガ流居合術): Stabs and slashes the enemy with the sword on his back. * Iga-Style Kage Bunshin (イガ流奥義分身の術): Shadow clone/duplication. * Dancing Leaves (木の葉乱舞): Vanishes in a pile of leaves to turn himself into a small tornado to escape or to damage the enemy quickly. * Ninja Hopping: Jumps over the enemy. Variations / Subspecies * Kougamon NiseDrimogemon NiseDrimogemon is an Animal Digimon that looks like Drimogemon except it has a moustache instead of whiskers, and its drill is purple. The Japanese word "nise" means "fake", indicating (along with the name of its attacks) that this Digimon is an imperfect duplication. NiseDrimogemon are great diggers. Digimon World 2 NiseDrimogemon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve further into Meteormon. Attacks * Bogus Iron Drill Spin (Nise Drill Spin) * Fake Mole's Claw * Mech Ray * Nise Reedle Variations / Subspecies * Drimogemon Numemon Numemon is a Mollusk Digimon that is usually found in the sewers and other dark places. Its name comes from the Japanese words "numeri" or "numenume" which means slimy. Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined encountered the Numemon in the sewers after making it out of the factory that Andromon was in. Some were seen in fake vending machines where one of them tried to get a date with Mimi and got angry when she turned him down. The Numemon chased them, leading each of the DigiDestined into Monzaemon which scared the Numemon away. Monzaemon captured all the DigiDestined except Mimi and Palmon. The Numemon later appeared to protect Mimi from Monzaemon before Palmon Digivolved to Togemon and beat the Black Gear out of him. Later on, a bunch of Numemon worked on a ship run by Cockatrimon, a servant of Etemon; the Numemon fled when Togemon knocked Cockatrimon into the ship's smoke stack. A bunch of Numemon were customers at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner and some were being trained by Nanimon for Myotismon's army. A bunch of Numemon were enslaved to WaruMonzaemon, a slave master working for Machinedramon. They were freed by Kari but they died at the hands of Machinedramon to protect the Digidestined. Digimon Adventure 02 On his first trip to the Digital World with T.K. and Kari, Davis encountered a vending machine filled with Numemon before they met up with Tai. Some Numemon assisted Davis and a bunch of RedVegiemon in repairing the Digital World and getting Veemon to Digivolve to his Champion Form. A bunch of Numemon were among some Digimon who crashed Matt's concert at Christmas. Digimon Tamers A Numemon, alongside of a Vegiemon, was destroyed by Gorillamon. Digimon Frontier Some Numemon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village, the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Savers Masaru Daimon, Agumon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Tohma H. Norstein, and Gaomon encountered a Numemon fleeing into the sewers. It was destroyed by Lalamon. A nightmare induced by MetalPhantomon caused Masaru to fight multiplying Numemon while a Drimogemon was making off with Chika Daimon. 10 Years Ago as told by both Mercurimon and Kurata, Commander Rentarou Satsuma and Kudamon fought and defeated a bunch of Numemon in the Real World. Digimon Next In a ruined town, two Numemon alongside a Bakemon, a Pagumon, and a Wormmon were running from an attacking Tankdramon. They were destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon Battle Pets In the V1 Digimon virtual pet, Numemon was the weakest champion-level Digimon, being barely stronger than a rookie, and used his own feces as a weapon. However, if treated with perfect care, and had a win percentage of 40% or more, he would digivolve into the strongest of the three ultimate leveled digimon, Monzaemon (The other two were MetalGreymon and Mamemon). Monzaemon could destroy just about any Digimon with extreme ease. However, they did not live as long as MetalGreymon's, and they could get injured in battle quite easily. Digimon World A Numemon is Located in the sewers of Factorial Town, he is in pain because of a red fog which is caused by Giromon who is the rampage and destroying all the machinery. When Giromon is defeated the player returns to the sewers when Andromon stops the machines, but when he gets there Numemon has forgot him and battles him. Despite being on the Champion level he is extremely weak, when he loses he joins the secret item shop in the city and sells enemy repellents and lures. Digimon World 2 Numemon digivolves from Hagurumon and he can't digivolve further. His Specially is Darkness and his Tech is Party Time which will boost attack power if foe is poisoned Digimon World 3 Numemon are encountered several times throughout the game, alternating in color. For instance, formidable Numemon are found within both of the Jungle Shrines. The strongest are in the South Badland of Amaterasu Server. Digimon World 4 Numemon is almost seen everywhere in Death Valley. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit, Numemon appears as a field enemy in the "Etemon's Desert" level. Digimon Racing Numemon are all over track Toy Town. Digimon World DS Numemon is the Digimon you have the best chance of getting from a normal Digiegg created from matching two random Digimon. While you have a chance of getting another Digimon from the egg, Numemon is 80%. In Digicentral there is a girl who is obsessed with Numemon. Also appears in a quest from an energetic digimon. In another quest you have to show one to the girl in the farm shop. Attacks * Party Time/Nume-Sludge (ウンチ投げ Poo Throw): Hurls its own waste at opponents. * Smash: Smashes into its enemies. Variations / Subspecies * Geremon Octomon Octomon is a Mollusk Digimon that resembles an octopus. It is the digivolved form of Syakomon. He was discovered from a virus program. They are best known for battling with a blowdryer which also doubles as a gun. Digimon Adventure 02 The three Syakomon that belonging to the Poi Brothers Digivolved to Octomon to fight a Mojyamon until Kari Kamiya and Angewomon and Izzy Izumi and MegaKabuterimon arrived with Jackie (Gennai's Chinese counterpart) to tell them that Mojyamon wasn't evil. One of the Poi Brothers and his Syakomon went to the India/China Border where his Octomon used his Spurting Ink Strike to write "We Come in Peace" on a cliff wall. Digimon Tamers 2 Octomon were among the Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. V-Tamer Octomon was one of Lord Marine's henchmen. Digimon World 2 Octomon digivolves from Otamamon and Syakomon and can Digivolve to Dragomon. Attacks * Spurting Ink Strike (海鳴墨銃 Ocean-roar Ink Gun): Shoots ink out of its gun. * Insincerity (フジツモン) * Octopus Trap: Traps his enemies with his tentacles. Ogremon Ogremon is an Evil (Oni in the original) Digimon and a bounty hunter by reputation, earning the nick name Digimon Hunter. His arch-nemesis is Leomon and has counterparts in Fugamon and Hyogamon. He carries a bone club that is said to be a thigh bone of SkullGreymon. Digimon Adventure An Ogremon was a minor chacter in this series, a different Ogremon appeared in Odaiba. At first he was seen battling Leomon, but they soon join when they work for Devimon. Ogremon is defeated when Leomon strikes him out of Devimon. Digimon Adventure 02 25 years later, another Ogremon is seen with a hurt arm and is being tended to by Joe, who is now the Digital World's first doctor as seen in the Epilogue of the series. Digimon Savers Ultimate Power! Burst Mode Invoke One Ogremon is seen among the group of Goblimon pursuing Rhythm. He was defeated by Agumon while Lalamon and Gaomon dealt with the other Goblimon to protect her. V-Tamer Ogremon appeared in this series as a Digimon in service of Daemon. The first one seen was a Digimon working for Myotismon, one of the guardians of the Tags Taichi Yagami needed to enter Daemon's castle. Later, an Ogremon was seen as a partner to Neo Saiba, who, along with Devimon, could DNA-Digivolve into SkullSatamon. It is with these two that Neo killed Etemonkey. They were then used against Taichi and Zeromaru, only to be destroyed in their Ultimate form. Another Ogremon was seen later, where it was destroyed by Callismon. Digimon Next An Ogremon was fighting a Garurumon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Ogremon is the leader of a small group of bandits which terrorize the Great Canyon. He first appears near Monochromon's shop after talking to Yuramon, he ambushes you on the right of the forked road. He is accompanied by a group of Agumon and challenges you to a battle. After defeating him he and his Goons retreat to his Fortress at the bottom of the Canyon where he battles you again. When you defeat him a second time, he flees. The third time you fight him is in Whamon's secret cave, but this time he has a Gabumon and a WaruSeadramon with him. When you defeat him a third time, he lies about joining the city and flees, later on, he fights you one last time in Drill Tunnel. When he loses for the fourth time he finally joins the city were he patrols for shady looking characters. Ogremon is the only character (Besides Leomon) to have his own theme music. Digimon World 2 Ogremon digivolves from Goburimon and can digivolve to Etemon. Digimon World 4 Ogremon is sometimes seen in the game in Death Valley and in MaloMyotismon's base. Digimon World DS Ogremon digivolves from Goblimon, and can digivolve further into Arukenimon or Etemon depending on its stats. An Ogremon is fought earlier in the game, within Data Forest while the player searched for a piece of equipment Gabumon dropped. Attacks *'Pummel Whack' (覇王拳 Overlord Fist): Fires dark energy from his fist. *'Bone Cudgel' (骨こん棒 Bone Club): Whacks enemies with his club. *'Strong Maul': Mauls his enemies savagely. Variations / Subspecies * Hyogamon / Fugamon Omekamon Omekamon is a Puppet Digimon that looks like a white minifigure with paper and marker customization. Its name and design are a play on "Ome'g'''amon", the Japanese name of Omnimon. It is said to have been born out of a computer's design plan, and tries to mimic the appearance of Omnimon, the famous Royal Knight. D-Cyber In the D-Cyber manga, Teru Raku's Agumon receives the "Power of Miracles" from the Holy Knight, Magnamon, which grants him the ability to digivolve into Omekamon. He is seen only briefly, helping Alphamon to destroy Dexmon. '''Attacks' * Omeka Kick: Does a flying kick. * Graffiti Rocket: Fires off his graffiti rocket. Peckmon Peckmon is an ostrich-like Digimon with ninja-based abilities. His main strengths in battle are his strong leg strength and unmatched speed. Although he flies well, he can run faster. Digimon Savers Peckmon is the digivolved form of Falcomon, the partner of Ikuto. Digimon Next Peckmon is the Digimon Partner of Shou, and an Illegal-type Digimon - meaning he has greater powers, and that he possesses the Bird Digi-Memory, which Barbamon needs to gain total control over the state of the Digital World. Peckmon first appeared when Shou attacked Tsurugi Tatsuno under the guise of the Hacker Tamer, the Black Winged Knight. Peckmon fought Tsurugi's Greymon, causing it to de-digivolve into Agumon, and would have claimed total victory if not for Piximon taking Tsurugi and his partner to safety. In it's battle against MegaKabuterimon to claim the Plant/Insect DigiMemory, Shou Digivolved Peckmon into Yatagaramon. Digimon World DS Peckmon digivolves from Falcomon, and can digivolve further into Yatagaramon depending on its stats. Attacks * Spiral Claw: Spins around and drives one of his feet into the adversary. * Thousand Beak: Creates shadow clones to rapidly peck his enemies. * Kunai Bane (苦無羽 Kunai Feathers): Throws kunai-like sharp, bladed feathers that explode. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Burning Spiral': A flaming version of Spiral Claw. *'Front Kick' (前蹴り) *'Strong Front Kick' (強前蹴り) *'Feather Blade Piddomon Piddomon is an Angel Digimon resembling Angemon, only with two wings instead of six as well as red-colored clothing. His Japanese name is '''Pidmon', which comes from [[wikipedia:cupid|cu'pid']]. Digimon Frontier A Piddomon was the commentator of the Trailmon Race and announced who was ahead, who was out of the race and all that. After Takuya and Worm won the race, Piddomon announced that the Grand Prize was a trip to the Hamburger Village where the Burgermon lived. Digimon World Piddomon are wild Digimon found in Mt. Infinity. Digimon World 2 Piddomon digivolves from ClearAgumon, and can digivolve further into either MagnaAngemon or Giromon depending on its DP. Attacks * Fire Feather: Shoots 2 fireballs from his wings. * Apollo Tornado: Starts a big tornado with his staff. * Bit Speed (Pid Speed): Quickly strikes enemies with his staff. Attacks in Digimon World 2 * Mega Heal Variations / Subspecies * Angemon PlatinumSukamon PlatinumSukamon is a Mutant Digimon that looks like Sukamon except it's made of platinum. Digimon World PlatinumSukamon is found in Factorial Town. Digimon World 2 PlatinumSukamon digivolves from Hagurumon and can further digivolve into Vademon. Digimon World DS PlatinumSukamon digivolves from PawnChessmon Black, and can digivolve further into MetalMamemon depending on its stats. PlatinumSukamon also appears as a boss in Drain Tunnel. Attacks * Metal Bomber (Rare Metal Poop): Throws a metallic poop at foe. * Panic Wave: Causes confusion to his enemy with an annoying supersonic noise. * Smash: Charges the enemy with his metal body. Variations / Subspecies * Sukamon / KingSukamon Pokyupamon Pokyupamon is a Puppet Digimon, the Champion form of Phascomon. Its name comes from porcupine. A rare Digimon who is the last of his kind, he feels uneasy about his upcoming extinction. Originally, he didn't inhabit the Dark Area, but his kind was driven out by vast amounts of Digimon, which is why he hides within the Dark Area today. His body is covered in a special leathery material, and his tattered body is proof of his struggle to exist within the intensified Dark Area. Attacks * Madness Brooch: slashes enemy with sharp claws. * Slap and Rip: stabs the enemy with his sharp hair. Raremon Raremon is a Ghost Digimon that is slimy and has a putrid smell that can knock others out'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Raremon. A sewer digimon. If the smell of it's rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, it's acid sludge attack WILL.. It is inspired by the Godzilla monster Hedorah, the Smog Monster. He tried to mechanize his body and live longer but he became like this because he failed to do so. The data that forms his body collapses and becomes scurvey, yet he lives and continues on. Because he has attack power and no intellect, he almost cannot win against other Digimon of the same generation. Digimon Adventure A Raremon was seen working for Myotismon when it terrorized the bay looking for the Eighth Child. Kabuterimon engaged in battle with it and Raremon shot his Breath of Decay attack in his face and pulled him underwater. Kabuterimon broke free and rose to the sky. He destroyed Raremon with his Electro Shocker attack. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, some Raremon were on the India/China Border, one was herded in New York City, and one was in Australia being herded to the Great Barrier Reef. Digimon Frontier One of the Pagumon skipped its Rookie form and Digivolved to Raremon to fight Koji. Agunimon fought Raremon until he reverted back to Takuya for some unknown reason. Raremon knocked Koji into a hole where he found the Human Spirit of Light and became Lobomon for the first time and defeated Raremon. Another Raremon was seen at the Great Trailmon Race where one was on the track and chased J.P.. V-Tamer While Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru were talking to a Biyomon, a Raremon attacked them and was easily defeated by Zeromaru. Digimon Next A Raremon is the partner of Saito's teacher/master Kondoo. In the Virtual World Tournament, Tsurugi Tatsuno and Greymon face off against Kondoo and Raremon and defeated them. Raremon is unscrambled when Shou and Peckmon come into view. Digimon World 2 Raremon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve to Vademon or Garbagemon Depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Raremon are randomly encountered in the sewers of Asuka City and are also used by the A.O.A found there. Digimon World 4 Raremon is seen in Machine Pits' dungeons. Digimon World DS Raremon digivolves from Otamamon. Raremon also appears in Drain Tunnel. Attacks * Breath of Decay (Sludge): Fires a green ball from his mouth. * Acid Sludge: Fires a green acid from his mouth which melts away whatever it hits * Stinking Gas RedVeedramon RedVeedramon is a Phantom Dragon Digimon that looks like Veedramon except he's red. He is known as RedV-dramon in Japan. Digital Monsters: D-Project RedVeedramon digivolves from Elecmon, and can digivolve further into AeroVeedramon or MetalTyrannomon. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers RedVeedramon is given to Ryo by Gennai as a gift for seeing 100 Digimon. Attacks * V-Breath Arrow Variations / Subspecies * Veedramon / Veedramon (Black) / GoldVeedramon / MasterVeedramon RedVegiemon RedVegiemon (known as RedVeggiemon in Japan) is a Vegetation Digimon that is more powerful than the normal Vegiemon. If a Vegiemon is given Azulongmon's power near something pungent, it will digivolve to RedVegiemon. Digimon Adventure A bunch of RedVegiemon worked for Puppetmon, being claimed by Puppetmon as his friends, and were beaten into submission, driven off, or destroyed by Angemon, Birdramon and Kabuterimon. The remaining one was destroyed by Puppetmon after begging "Take me with you" as Puppetmon fled a battle between the Digimon and his mansion which he had made come to life. Puppetmon did not feel like having him for company and used it as an excuse to kill RedVegiemon out of annoyance and anger. Digimon Adventure 02 A RedVegiemon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings and commanded a bunch of Vegiemon who were also under the control of the Dark Rings. He knocked Gabumon off a cliff into a river and, later on, slammed Veemon into the Control Spire with enough damage to allow Gabumon to Digivolve to Garurumon to fight the Vegiemon and RedVegiemon was taken out by Flamedramon. Digmon took down the Control Spire, freeing RedVegiemon and the Veggiemon from the Digimon Emperor's control. Later on, the same RedVegiemon was seen serving soup to Gazimon and some other RedVegiemon helped to rebuild the Digital World. 3 RedVegiemon appeared in New York when Digimon started to appear in the Real World. Digimon Frontier A RedVegiemon was seen at the Fortune Teller Village. Some RedVegiemon were seen at the Trailmon Race. Digimon World RedVegiemon is found in the forest south of File City. Digimon World 2 RedVegiemon digivolves from Mushroomon and can further digivolve to Cherrymon. Digimon world 3 Found at Phoenix Bay. Attacks * Chili Pepper Pummel (Red Hot Machine Gun): Launches chili peppers out of his mouth. * Stink Jet (Hazard Breath): Launches a stinky breath attack out of his mouth. * Spike Punch (Red Thorn): Sends out powerful punches with his spiked hands or can tie up his enemies. Reppamon Reppamon is an Exalted Beast Digimon, and resembles a fox with a blade tail. He's nearly undefeatable in the forest where he can easily run up trees with claws and tail, making it necessary to get a watchful eye. The tail-blade has a will of its own, and has come to be able to even deal with attacks that strike unexpectedly from behind. However, the communication of its will is not ideal, and Reppamon have even been witnessed quarreling with their tails in the height of battle. Digimon Savers Kudamon Digivolved to Reppamon to take out the cars that were slowing down the vehicle Masaru Daimon and Co were in. Digimon World DS Reppamon digivolves from Kudamon, and can digivolve to Qilinmon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Reppamon digivolves from Kudamon, and can digivolve to Qilinmon. Attacks * Juuga Rangeki (獣牙乱撃 Beast Fang Crazy Attack): Wildly tearing opponents with his sharp claws. * Kurukuru Rekku Zan (駆駆裂空斬 Whirling Blade): Assaults enemies while doing a forward roll. * Shinkuu Kamaitachi (真空カマイタチ Vacuum Razor Wind): Shakes his tail and attacks with invisible wind blades. Reptiledramon Reptiledramon is a Cyborg Digimon. He is known as Raptordramon in Japan. Digimon World DS Reptiledramon digivolves from ShadowToyAgumon, and can digivolve into Mamemon. Reptiledramon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Attacks *'Ambush Crunch' *'Crash Charge' Roachmon Roachmon is an Insectoid Digimon whose names and design are derived from the . Digimon Adventure 02 The Roachmon Brothers (sisters in the Latin American dub) were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in the Night Forest. After arguing with what to do first, they chased after Mimi, Yolei, Hawkmon and Palmon while bombarding them with garbage until Hawkmon Armor Digivolved to Halsemon to fight them. Mimi and Palmon blinded them with a search light enough for them to fly into the Control Spire, cracking it. Palmon Digivolved to Togemon and helped Halsemon destroy the Control Spire. After that, the last thing the Roachmon Brothers remembered was that they were arguing with each other (In the Japanese version, the Roachmon Brothers were in perfect accord with each other. But once the Dark Rings were removed, it turned out the two never get along). Some Roachmon were under the control of Arukenimon's flute at the Giga House. ExVeemon washed them down the drain right before the Kunemon attacked. Digimon Frontier A Roachmon was seen at the Fortune Teller Village. Digimon World DS Roachmon digivolves from Impmon, and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon Blue. Roachmon also appears in Steamy Jungle. Attacks * Roachmon Flyswatter(Gokimon Brothers Kick) * Roachmon Exterminate(Gokimon Brothers Chop) * Yard Sale Bomb * Garbage Dump: Trash falls from the sky to crush enemies. * Dream Dust * Terrible Fly Rockmon Rockmon is a rare Digimon that has only appeared in two video games, he appears to be a wire-frame version of Frigimon. Digimon World Rockmon appears as a wild Digimon found in Grey Lord's Mansion, Mount Infinity, it used the Aurora Freeze, Winter Blast, Muscle Charge and Giga Freeze techniques during battle. Digimon Digital Card Battle Rockmon is a Champion level Rare card. Attacks * Guardian Bomb: Gathers energy in its hands to form a huge energy ball which it fires at its opponent. * Anti-Digi Beam: Fires a beam of energy from its right hand to its opponent. * Gigantic Press: Jumps into the air and performs a moonsault. Variations / Subspecies * Frigimon / Chuchidarumon References Category:Digimon by level